


If You Love Something

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Roy meet in a 'dream' where Roy tries to say good bye... but is this dream really what it seems? And will Edward let this 'good bye' really stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Something

Golden eyes closed, hoping that sleep would find his troubled mind. The light sound of ice melting and crackling in a half consumed glass of cognac the only lullaby to guide him off to sleep.  
  
Slowly his mind drifted with the world around him dark but in that darkness there was a corridor, a hallway. Uneven footfalls clicked upon the floor as he felt himself walking forward. Slowly a dim light started to form around him, the shape of that hallway building with each step until he reached a solitary door, the light he’d seen slipping in from beneath it. Reaching out, a tentative hand grasped the door knob and twisted it pushing that door open.  
  
Bright sunlight bathed his face, warm and brilliant. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to it but when they did he realized he was standing before a great, open field. There was nothing but rich green grass as far as his eyes could see. Taking a few steps forward, Edward looked to see if there were any landmarks, anything… but all he was met with was more expanses of the richly hued grass. He even turned back in the direction he’d come… and the door was gone. There was nothing but this expanse of field.  
  
“Al? Nola?” he called out, looking for someone… anyone. When not even the whisper of wind replied, despair filled his chest, deep and nearly suffocating. Falling to his knees, his face fell into waiting hands. He felt lost and alone far beyond the ability to even cry from the sadness it pulled from every corner of his being.  
  
He didn’t even notice the additional figure that had joined him in this expanse of emptiness. When the hand fell on his shoulder, firm yet tender and familiar, he straightened up, his head turning just enough to see the source.  
  
“Fullmetal…”  
  
He couldn’t believe what or more rightly whom he was seeing. Quickly Edward got to his feet and turned, his eyes fixing on the single dark eye that fell upon him.  
  
“G… General?” he questioned, his chest tight with both disbelief and excitement. “What… how… why are you here?”  
  
“I came to say good-bye Edward…” Roy replied to the question, the expression on his slim face looking as heavy as the blond had felt only moments before.  
  
“What are you talking about? Stop spouting idiotic things…”  
  
With a heavy sigh, Roy shook his head cutting Edward off. “Edward, have you ever heard the old saying ‘If you love something set it free. If it comes back to you it’s yours, if it doesn’t, it never was?”  
  
Golden brows furrowed lightly in confusion. “Yeah but what’s that got to do with anything?”  
  
A single, white gloved hand reached out stroking lightly over Edward’s face, the sadness painted so easily on Roy’s face as he did this. The look had Edward’s mind racing, the entire situation did.  
  
“Simply that no matter what we may have wanted to believe, no, what I wanted to believe, you never were mine Edward… and it’s time to let go, it’s time to say good-bye.”  
  
The weight that had been building in Edward’s chest sank, his chest so tight that it forced the emotion that was building inside of him to come flooding out. Tears ran down the blond’s face as he reached out with both hands and grabbed a hold of the lapels of Roy’s jacket. Tear brightened eyes flared with anger. “I told you to stop spouting idiotic things you bastard!” he yelled. “I always WAS yours! ALWAYS! Damn it, Roy… I’ll prove it! I’ll come back to you! You just wait! Don’t you dare give up on me! Don’t you friggin’ dare! You’ll see…”  
  
All Roy could do was stare down at the blond, his own good eye welling with the obvious tears to match those that he saw streaming down Edward’s cheeks. He didn’t say a word as the fiery blond he’d come to love so deeply rebutted his words.  
  
“Edward…” he finally said, prying his hands from his jacket and stepping back. “You and I both know that’s impossible. The Gate no longer exists, there’s no way back from where you are anymore…”  
  
“I don’t care! I’ll still find a way! There HAS to be one! That Gate can’t be the only way, I know it.” As Edward fought back, his words choked, his voice cracked and strained against the pain that threatened to rip his chest apart. He then lunged forward, his arms wrapping around Roy’s waist, his head resting against his chest. “Don’t give up on me Roy, please… Don’t let me go…”  
  
At first Roy resisted the natural desire to put his arms around Edward in return knowing that if he did whatever resolve he had left would surely melt away. He needed to let him go and they both needed closure, needed to move on. He KNEW this but it wasn’t what he really wanted either and that want seemed to be the stronger influence as he felt Edward warm and strong against him. Finally his resolve broke and he wrapped his arms around Edward’s shoulders, holding him protectively to his chest. He didn’t say a word, didn’t dare to let his selfish hopes well too largely in his heart but he wanted to have faith in the promise that Edward had made.  
  
Taking one hand, Roy finally put it under Edward’s chin, coaxing the blond’s golden eyes to meet his. “Alright,” he said softly as his head lower ever so slightly. “I never could give up on you for anything anyway.” He then pressed his lips to Edward’s giving him a purposeful but loving kiss… as the world around them both went dark.  
  
A single obsidian eye slowly opened and the General found himself looking up at a stark, white ceiling, his eye wet with tears and the familiar tingle against his lips. He felt as if his lips had actually only moments before been pressed to Edward’s. He felt as he had those years ago, before he’d lost the blond to the other world, that feeling as vivid as if it were only yesterday that he had last really felt it. What had just happened?  
  
Sitting up, Roy ran a single hand back through thick, sleep disheveled hair before he pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them loosely. His heart felt like it was on fire as it raced in his chest. “I guess I really couldn’t give up on you after all, could I Fullmetal?” he said to the empty room though as he spoke, his gaze drifted over to a single picture sitting on the table beside his bed, those familiar golden eyes staring back at him and that brilliant smile waiting. Beside that picture was a single glass of whiskey, the ice inside melting and breaking the silence with its faint crackling lullaby.


End file.
